Stamina
<< Strona główna C9 Wiki Opracowane by Danyer: Zobacz też alternatywny poradnik o staminie: System Staminy Stamina - największy wróg aktywnego gracza. Przejście każdego dungeona (jak również wejście do dungeona) kosztuje pewną ilość staminy. Próba wejścia do dungeona, gdy wartość staminy spadnie do 0 (łącznie z rezerwą) spowoduje wyłącznie wyświetlenie informacji, że to niemożliwe z powodu braku staminy. Każda postać może użyć do 150 staminy dziennie + 250 staminy tygodniowo (Reserve). Reset zwykłej (codziennej) staminy (150) jest każdego dnia o godz 17 w lecie (lub o 16 w zimie). Reset Reserve (tygodniowej) staminy (250) jest w sobotę o godz 17 w lecie (lub o 16 w zimie). Rezerwa staminy (Reserve) jest używana dopiero, kiedy poziom zwykłej codziennej staminy spadnie do 0. Zwykła (1 dniowa) stamina ma na dole niebieski (niebieski) pasek, a rezerwa tygodniowa staminy żółty (żółty). Stamina jest pobierana za wejście do dungeona oraz za ukończenie go. Na niektórych dungeonach stamina pobierana jest również za przejście danego fragmentu dungeona. Stamina za wejście do dungeona nie jest pobierana, jeżeli natychmiast po pojawieniu się w dungeonie opuścisz go (ESC -> Abandon). Dzieje się tak, ponieważ stamina jest pobierana dopiero 10 sekund po pojawieniu sie w dungeonie. Dzieki temu można nie stracić staminy, jeżeli zmienisz zdanie lub pomyliłeś dungeon. Poniżej w tabelkach zostało podane ile staminy kosztuje wejście do dungeona (przed strzałką) oraz przejście całego dungeona wraz z pokonaniem bosa (na prawo od strzałki). Jeżeli wybierając dungeona włączysz Intrussion, to wszystkie poniższe wartości w tabelkach będą miały wartość o 1 mniejszą (z wyjątkiem Hidden Area oraz Hell / Extreme, które nie pozwalają włączyć Intrussion). Uwaga: staty przed strzałką (czyli ceny za wejście do dungeonów w staminie) zbierałem sam, więc są pewne (dane z lipca 2013). Jednak staty po strzałce pochodzą z: link i te dane mogą już być częściowo nieaktualne. Nie wymagające staminy Na Survival'a, PvP i jako Intruder możesz wejść i walczyć, nawet jeżeli nie masz już staminy, tzn. masz 0 Staminy zwykłejj (dziennej) i 0 Reserve (tygodniowej). Nazwa Stamina Survival 0 -> 0 PvP 0 -> 0 Intrusion (jako intruder) 0 -> 0 Nazwa Stamina Meshurian Mountains (tutorial) 0 -> 0 Melting Gorge (PVP Training Camp) 0 -> 0 Forgotten Coast (NPC Trainer, 1-20 lvl) 0 -> 0 1 kontynent (Delpast) Goblin Lands: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Goblin Forest 2 -> 3 2 -> 5 - - Goblin Altar 2 -> 3 2 -> 3 3 -> 6 - Imp Lands: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Imp Forest 2 -> 5 3 -> 5 4 -> 8 5 -> 10 Imp-Infested Mine 3 -> 4 3 -> 5 4 -> 9 5 -> 10 Lost Tradelands: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Seashore Village 3 -> 4 3 -> 5 4 -> 8 6 -> 10 Meshurian Heights 2 -> 5 3 -> 6 4 -> 8 5 -> 10 Delpast Front 3 -> 6 3 -> 7 4 -> 8 5 -> 10 Ancient Danus Territory: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Bewitching Forest 3 -> 4 2 -> 5 3 -> 6 5 -> 13 Temple of the Dead 3 -> 4 4 -> 6 3 -> 10 5 -> 14 Northern Delpast Border 3 -> 4 4 -> 5 5 -> 9 5 -> 11 Hidden Area: Nazwa Normal Goblin Hoard 3 -> 3 2 kontynent (Tempere) Tampera: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Burning Central Plains 2 -> 4 5 -> 7 6 -> 11 6 -> 13 Western Border 2 -> 4 2 -> 6 4 -> 13 4 -> 14 Pixie Gold Mine 3 -> 4 4 -> 7 5 -> 10 5 -> 12 Red Fog Marsh 3 -> 4 4 -> 7 4 -> 14 4 -> 15 Varuka Fortress 3 -> 7 4 -> 9 4 -> 11 4 -> 15 Rondat Territory: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Pit of Pain 2 -> 4 5 -> 10 5 -> 11 5 -> 14 Oberon's Haven 2 -> 4 4 -> 7 4 -> 7 6 -> 10 Stimpalria Watchtowers 3 -> 7 4 -> 10 5 -> 12 5 -> 12 Shrine of Aureas 3 -> 4 3 -> 7 5 -> 10 6 -> 12 Volcanic Underpath 3 -> 7 3 -> 7 5 -> 12 4 -> 15 Henko Crater 3 -> 6 4 -> 9 5 -> 13 5 -> 15 Hidden Area: Nazwa Normal Northern Border 4 -> 7 Orc Hoard 3 -> 3 Hell (Rondat Revivalists): Nazwa Hell Oberon's Haven Hell 7 -> 15 3 kontynent (Norgant) Wendigo Lands: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Forced Labor Camp 4 -> 7 6 -> 10 8 -> 12 8 -> 15 Wendigo Camp 2 -> 4 6 -> 9 7 -> 12 7 -> 15 Norgant Front 4 -> 7 4 -> 8 7 -> 10 7 -> 13 Lunard Dominion: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Soul Valley 6 -> 8 7 -> 10 7 -> 13 7 -> 15 Lofty Heights 5 -> 8 5 -> 9 5 -> 10 6 -> 11 Tahara Heights 3 -> 7 4 -> 9 5 -> 11 7 -> 14 Old Luid: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Ice Gorge 3 -> 7 5 -> 9 8 -> 14 8 -> 15 Fallen Lunard Castle 5 -> 8 6 -> 11 7 -> 13 7 -> 15 Elquines Shelter 3 -> 5 3 -> 7 3 -> 9 5 -> 10 Weeping Ice Island 3 -> 6 3 -> 9 5 -> 13 8 -> 15 Hidden Area: Nazwa Normal Heretic Island 4 -> 7 Barbegazi Hoard 3 -> 3 Hell (Fissure Watchers): Nazwa Hell Fallen Lunard Castle Hell 7 -> 15 4 kontynent (Okapia) Rebel Territory: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master The Dark Seal 3 -> 6 4 -> 8 4 -> 12 4 -> 13 Mournful Ruins 3 -> 7 3 -> 8 4 -> 10 5 -> 14 Forsaken Garden 3 -> 5 3 -> 6 4 -> 8 5 -> 12 Occult Temple 4 -> 8 5 -> 9 3 -> 10 4 -> 15 Ancient Mashia: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Searab Hatchery 3 -> 6 3 -> 8 4 -> 10 4 -> 12 Mashian Tombs 3 -> 6 3 -> 6 4 -> 12 4 -> 14 Knatos Gulag 3 -> 8 4 -> 10 4 -> 10 3 -> 12 Knatos Lands: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Knatos Academy 3 -> 6 3 -> 9 3 -> 11 5 -> 14 Acuba's Nest 3 -> 5 4 -> 11 4 -> 11 4 -> 13 God's Calling 3 -> 5 3 -> 6 4 -> 11 4 -> 15 Hidden Area: Nazwa Normal Trove of The Ancients 4 -> 7 Knatos Hoard 3 -> 3 Hell (Kerum's Pawns): Nazwa Hell God's Calling Hell 7 -> 15 5 kontynent (Sarad) Path of Exiles: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Whitecap Coast 3 -> 6 3 -> 8 4 -> 10 3 -> 10 Hollis Battlefront 3 -> 6 3 -> 7 5 -> 9 5 -> 12 Holy Land of Kodes 3 -> 6 3 -> 11 5 -> 13 5 -> 14 Fire Shrine of Euphia 3 -> 6 4 -> 9 5 -> 13 5 -> 15 Manoa Desert 3 -> 4 3 -> 6 3 -> 8 4 -> 10 Sealed Flamelands: Nazwa Normal Hard Expert Master Dabel Shrine 2 -> 6 3 -> 9 3 -> 8 4 -> 12 Blazing Battlefield 3 -> 9 3 -> 12 4 -> 14 4 -> 15 Flame Curtain Caminos 3 -> 6 4 -> 8 4 -> 12 6 -> 15 Moon Desert 3 -> 6 3 -> 6 3 -> 8 3 -> 11 Holy City of Basilus 2 -> 5 2 -> 6 3 -> 13 4 -> 15 Hidden Area: Nazwa Normal Hidden Fortress 4 -> 7 Barren Reliquary 3 -> 3 Extreme: Nazwa Extreme Bardiel Seal 7 -> 22 6 kontynent (Raebin) Nazwa Normal Fallen Guardian Tower 50 -> 50 Napisałem, że stamina to największy wróg aktywnego gracza, gdyż wystarczy przejść niektóre instancje na Masterze 10 razy jednego dnia, aby zablokowało ci dostęp do dungeonów. Na ratunek może przyjść Reserve (250 staminy), ale lepiej trzymać go na Gold Bonus i zużyć dopiero w piątek po resecie (po 16-17 godz), jeżeli Gold Bonus się nie pojawi.